


Double Wrapped

by KivaEmber



Series: Persona 5 Oneshots [24]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi's a Delivery Boy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, alternative universe, that's it that's the only difference in p5r plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: “Is your dumb crush gone yet?”“It’s not dumb,” Akira said, closing the door and turning to see Mona watching him judgementally from the counter, “I don’t know how he does it, but he makes that ridiculous uniform look good.”or;Persona 5 Royal but instead of being a Detective Prince, Goro's the Delivery Prince and Akira has a ridiculous crush on him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona 5 Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101845
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Double Wrapped

It was raining hard enough that the ground was covered in a fine, white mist when Akira’s takeout arrived. 

“Goodness!” the courier laughed softly as Akira ushered him into Leblanc, clutching his waterproof courier bag close to his chest, as if that would’ve protected it from the worst of the rain, “That storm came out of nowhere!”

“Sorry,” Akira said, handing over the towel he had grabbed beforehand when he noticed the turn of weather, “I didn’t mean to get you soaked, Akechi.”

Goro waved his apology off, gingerly setting his courier bag on a nearby booth so he could grab the towel. His uniform’s colours weren’t dulled in the slightest by the rain, glaring bright yellow and oranges, the hat swiftly whisked off Goro’s head so he could rub the towel through his dripping, honey-brown hair. 

“It’s alright, Kurusu,” Goro said warmly, his eyes crinkling slightly at the wry grin he sent his way, “I would’ve been out in the rain anyways. But, because it was for  _ you… _ completely worth it.”

Akira smiled a little shyly, his heart doing medically unhealthy flips at that grin. Maybe it was a little silly or cliche, but Akira could admit to himself he was crushing hard on this delivery boy - had been since he first met him several months ago back in April. Since then their relationship had only solidified into a staunch friendship, its foundations laid by Akira’s willingness to pay (and tip) him for takeout almost every night. 

(In his eyes it was a worthwhile investment. He got to meet his dream crush on the regular, and the food he ordered was foisted upon Yusuke the next day so his friend didn’t starve to death because he spent his monthly stipend on rare paints from Italy or something)

Goro let the towel rest over his shoulders, a barely noticeable tremor rolling through him as he rubbed his gloved hands together, “I wish I could linger this time, but sadly it’s a busy night. Poor weather,” he added with a small, bitter huff, “It’s a shame. I was looking forward to trying out your coffee again, Kurusu.”

“Got you covered,” Akira said, leaning over Leblanc’s counter to grab the thermos he prepared earlier, “I made this for you.”

“For me- oh, I couldn’t-” Goro flustered, but he accepted the thermos when Akira insistently pressed it into his hands, “Oh, well, if you  _ insist.” _

“If you bring the thermos round every time you deliver, I’ll refill it for you,” Akira promised easily, “On the house.”

Goro inspected the thermos for a moment, before slowly looking up at him. He was smiling, but there was a hint of uncertainty to it - as usual, Goro was questioning the kindness. Akira noticed that while Goro was affable and polite, he always seemed mistrustful of kind acts where no ulterior motive could be easily discerned, like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“...thank you, Kurusu,” Goro murmured after a weighted pause, “You’re too kind.” 

Akira shrugged, fidgeting with his hair again “Well. Mm, it’s just me showing my appreciation for your hard work.”

“Yes,” Goro said, still looking a bit puzzled. The confusion cleared after a moment, his smile widening as he set the thermos aside to open up his courier bag, “Speaking of work, here. I have your friend’s meal. It should do well overnight in the fridge.” 

“Yusuke thanks you,” Akira said with a grin, accepting the food. It was dry and warm still despite the rain. 

“Hm, I’m sure,” Goro said, closing up his courier bag after slipping the thermos in, “You certainly are an altruistic soul, aren’t you?”

Akira paused at that. The words sounded like a compliment, but there was an odd tone to his crush’s words. He tilted his head, blinking in open confusion as Goro shouldered his courier bag. 

“I… wouldn’t call myself altruistic,” Akira said, “I just like taking care of my friends.”

“You buy your friend meals almost every day,” Goro pointed out mildly, “And you don’t skimp on the costs either. I can’t help but wonder how you finance your one-man food bank.” 

Akira fidgeted with his fringe, unsure how to phrase  _ ‘well, I go into another dimension based on the cognition of humanity and mug Shadows’ _ and not sound absolutely insane. Well, there was no way to say it, so he went with a not-quite-lie instead; “I have a lot of part-time jobs.”

“Huh, maybe you could recommend some of these part-time jobs to me,” Goro muttered, a strange, dark shadow passing over his expression, “This delivery job is absolute-”

He stopped abruptly and hurriedly hitched his customer service smile back into place, “Ahaha, excuse me, sorry. I guess the bad weather is getting to me.” 

“Everyone has their off days,” Akira said, scrutinising Goro a little. Beneath that dazzling smile, adorable face and the neon-bright courier uniform, he did notice he looked a little… tired. No,  _ exhausted. _ “I mean, you’re both an honour student and a fast food courier, right?”

“Right. Amongst other things. It is… yes,” Goro was already withdrawing, a bit more dazzle already injected into his smile, “Anyway, I have a schedule to keep. Thank you again for the thermos, Kurusu, it is much appreciated.” 

“No problem,” Akira said easily, following Goro to Leblanc’s door, “Uh, are you working tomorrow…?”

“I have- another job tomorrow,” Goro said regretfully, opening Leblanc’s door and lingering on the threshold. Rain was pouring from the heavens, “Sorry, but the day afterwards I’ll be free.”

“I’ll see you then,” Akira said, and watched as Goro gave him a weary smile before stepping out into the downpour. His crush quickly grabbed his bike which had been stashed next to the cafe, and quickly cycled off. Akira watched him go, heaving a longing sigh. 

Man, he had it so bad. 

“Is your dumb crush gone yet?”

“It’s not dumb,” Akira said, closing the door and turning to see Mona watching him judgementally from the counter, “I don’t know how he does it, but he makes that ridiculous uniform look good.”

Mona snorted, lazily stretching his paws out, “There’s something fishy about him, y’know.”

“You always say that,” Akira chided, walking past the cat to put Yusuke’s food in the fridge, “I think you’re just jealous of him.”

“Jealous!?” 

Akira chuckled quietly as Mona grouched and huffed over how he  _ wasn’t _ jealous over that  _ walking food dispenser _ whose  _ fashion is worse than Fox’s _ and that  _ his hair looks dumb _ and  _ so does his face _ and etcetera, etcetera. 

Yup, definitely jealous. 

Akira didn’t mind, though. He was just relieved that he had something nice and  _ normal _ in this crazy life of his. As thrilling as stealing hearts and fighting monsters from another world, it was relaxing to indulge in something as innocent and mundane as a crush with a cute boy who was either ignorant of, or thankfully didn’t care about his probation. It helped that Goro was a little bit of a mystery, a little interesting and fun to figure out, because… 

Well, Mona was right about one thing: Goro  _ was _ kind of fishy. But in a fun, interesting way. 

Akira closed the fridge and hummed. Well, it’s not like his mystery could be any weirder than the Metaverse, right? So it was fine to indulge in. 

(oh, if only he  _ knew) _

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this idea ages ago from [OrangeKotatsu](https://twitter.com/OrangeKotatsu) on Twitter who drew some cute art about delivery boy goro ghfhdh so i just wanted to write a short lil' smth for it
> 
> ngl might do a few other chapters about it... be interesting to see how delivery boy goro warps canon a little (such as, he isn't suspected as being black mask bc no pancake line) 
> 
> Some of OrangeKotatsu delivery boy goro comics hhhhh
> 
> [Part One](https://twitter.com/OrangeKotatsu/status/1312081309842444290?s=20)   
>  [Part Two](https://twitter.com/OrangeKotatsu/status/1314656063405383680?s=20)   
>  [Part Three](https://twitter.com/OrangeKotatsu/status/1320072254898819085?s=20)


End file.
